


YOI X-Mas Fic Collection

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 8,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Collection of tinyfics forYOI-XMas.





	1. Day 1 - Santa Hats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detroit Days Phichit & Yuuri Frendship, Phichit's Hamsters

Yuuri was going crazy. He had to be.

Phichit had been hiding in his room working on a “secret project” for over a week, and now, Yuuri thought he knew what Phichit had been doing. “Was it finals? Did the stress of all those tests at once break your mind and make it so that you’ve lost what little good sense you had?”

Phichit glared at Yuuri. “How _dare_ you. This is magic. Just because you refuse to get into the spirit and insist on the 25th belonging to some silver-haired ice god doesn’t mean I have to play along.”

Yuuri was surprised at how genuine Phichit's offense was. He thought Phichit was joking around, but that crack about Viktor... “You’re not even Christian!”

“I live in America! What’s Christianity got to do with Christmas here aside from those loudmouths who keep shouting about the war on Christmas? It’s a holiday that is perfect for me! Everyone gets out of school or work, there’s music and dancing and food and pageantry and selfies and tell me the Christmas story wouldn’t make an _amazing_ ice show.”

“Okay, you’ve got me there. But… what the fuck, Phichit.”

Phichit beamed. “They’re cute! And it’s Christmas!”

“They’re hamsters in Santa hats!”

“See? CUTE!” Phichit giggled. “You never dressed Vicchan up for Christmas?”

“No…”

“You never dressed Vicchan up for Viktor’s birthday?”

“No!” Phichit kept staring at Yuuri. “He already looks so much like Makkachin I didn’t see any point.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will pay someone in fic of their choice for an illustration of Phichit's hamsters in Santa hats.


	2. Phiciaociao - Day 2: Decorations

There were a lot of things Phichit hadn’t known about his coach before he got into a relationship with Celestino. For example: the man went nuts over Christmas. He’d never seen that before. Celestino grinned when Phichit said that. “Hard to get too excited over Christmas when I’m taking Yuuri to Nationals! This is the first year since you’ve known me that I’ve been home for Christmas.”

“So you’re making up for lost time?”

“No, I always do this.”

Phichit looked around. Lots of evergreen, a giant tree with lights and angel ornaments, angels hanging from the ceiling, nativity scene over the fireplace. “You have a thing for angels?”

“Depends on the context.” Celestino dropped a kiss on Phichit’s forehead. “No one would ever call you an angel.”

Phichit giggled. “My mom calls me her little angel.”

“You behave for your mom. She never sees the little devil you really are.”

“Next season I’m totally skating an angel theme. Just to make you eat your words.”

“I can’t wait to see it. Anyway, the angel thing is because of my niece Bianca.”

“Oh, so your niece is your little angel?”

“Yep. You’ll understand once you start getting nieces and nephews.” Celestino pointed to the angel on top of the tree. “That’s her. Custom made based on her when she was ten. She likes angels and for some reason, despite most of my family being in Italy, they all ended up out here for Christimas until I started having to be in Japan. They’re coming back this year.”

“Oh boy. Am I meeting them or going into hiding?”

“Up to you. I’ve told my mom and Ilaria and Bianca about you, and I wouldn’t be surprised if gossip’s gotten around. You’re meeting those three, at least.”

“If you’re okay with me meeting everyone, I’ll be around. See a real Christmas celebration.”

"Sounds good to me. They're gonna love you."


	3. Day 3 - Snowball Fight

Of all the things Yuri expected to do in Canada, having a snowball fight was not one of them. It was him and Otabek against Leo and JJ, after the four of them all ended up in Skate Canada and it had snowed hard enough to get them all stuck there an extra day.

Otabek of all people started it. As he and Yuri walked back to the hotel from lunch, Otabek put a gloved finger to his lips and started making a snowball. Yuri looked at him curiously, and Otabek pointed to where Leo was sitting on a bench in the park just across the street. “HEY! LEO!” Leo turned around to get a snowball in the face. “Think fast!”

“You are going *down*, Papa Bear!” Leo jumped to his feet and packed a snowball of his own. His aim was a little off, though, and he hit Yuri in the shoulder. “Oh shit. Sorry Yuri!”

“You will be.” Yuri scooped up some snow and rolled it. He took aim and let it fly. He missed, but that was okay, it was on. The three of them lobbed snowballs back and forth, and then, Yuri saw JJ. He “missed” Leo and hit JJ square in the face.

JJ dropped Isabella’s hand, kissed her cheek, and scooped up snow. By then, Otabek had gotten to work building a snow fort for him and Yuri to hide in, which JJ promptly bombarded with snowballs. Isabella stood aside, watching and cheering for JJ when he got a good hit in.

The fight continued until all four boys were soaked through. Isabella walked between the two camps. “Come on, boys, I think we need to go get some hot chocolate, don’t you? Warm up a bit?”

Yuri flung one last snowball at JJ before he came out of hiding. Hot chocolate sounded great, even if it meant enduring JJ’s presence.


	4. Phiciaociao - Day 4 - Christmas Movies

As Phichit was leaving practice, he got a text from Celestino telling him to come over that evening. For once, Phichit was torn. He had plans for that evening. Celestino probably wouldn’t be too mad at him if he said he couldn’t come. But then again, there were so many times where he wanted to go be with Celestino and couldn’t for one reason or another, turning down a chance felt wrong. Another text made up his mind.

**_I know you probably have plans tonight but trust me, you’ll love this._ **

At 6:15, Phichit got to Celestino’s. Celestino let him in. “I’m glad you came. I was a little worried you wouldn’t.”

“Why?”

Celestino kissed his cheek. “Because I know what’s happening tonight.”

“So if I’d said I couldn’t come you wouldn’t have been mad at me?”

“No?" Celestino shot Phichit a confused look. "Disappointed, sure, but not mad. Although I'd have spoiled the surprise to try to convince you to come anyway.”

“Good. TiVo exists. Rescheduling with you, that’s a lot harder. We get so little time together as it is...”

Celestino laughed and finished getting dinner on plates. “I love you. I love you so much.”

“Good.”

Normally, Celestino liked to take their time with dinner, eating slowly and enjoying each other’s company. Tonight, Celestino was rushing through it. At least, for him. “What’s going on, Ciao Ciao?”

“You’ll see, but I want to have everything finished and cleaned up by seven. Cleaning up can wait until later, if it has to, but food is important and I know better than to try to deprive a skater of proper nutrition.”

Phichit shook his head in amusement but joined Celestino in rushing through. At 6:55, they put the last of the dishes in the dishwasher. “All right, come on.” Celestino led Phichit into the living room and settled into his favorite chair. Phichit took his favorite seat, too – sitting in Celestino’s lap.

Celestino turned on the TV and Phichit let out a squeal. “You hate these movies!”

“They’re overly complicated and try to do too much without enough buildup, but that’s beside the point. You love them, and I love you, and when I saw _The King and the Skater: Christmas Special_ was debuting I knew I had to watch it with you.” Celestino kissed Phichit’s forehead. “Merry Christmas.”


	5. Day 5 - Shopping

The best thing about December was, after Emil had his gold medal, going to Italy to hang out with two other gold medalists for the holidays. Then he could drag Michele out Christmas shopping, because both of them procrastinated on it. Sara was more sensible about it and did most of her Christmas shopping online, and Mila’s Christmas present she had more time on because Russians were weird.

Emil loved it. He loved the energy of the crowds and the fun of finding the perfect gift despite the challenge. Michele said he was crazy. Every year, after the first hour or so, he swore that he was never doing this again and Emil could do this by himself next year. Emil just laughed at him because there was no way Michele would start shopping early, not if Sara reminding him hadn’t gotten him to do it yet.

Four hours later, Emil was done, except for getting something for Michele. The advantage of small families, Emil didn’t have that many presents to buy. Michele and Sara didn’t have any other brothers and sisters, but they had several aunts and uncles and cousins to shop for. Michele was still looking for presents.

“You know, you can find presents a lot faster if you don’t spend half an hour staring at things and complaining,” Emil teased as they went in to hour six. Michele only had two left, not counting Emil, but he was starting to complain a lot.

“I hate shopping. I’m starting to hate you, too. Why do you do this to me every year?”

Emil slung an arm around Michele’s shoulders. “I don’t do this to you. You do this to yourself. If I was just dragging you with me while I did my shopping, we’d have been done three hours ago and you know it. You could get your shopping done early if you wanted. Sara would help you and then you’d just have to get her present with me.”

“You keep telling yourself that you’re not a dick who loves to ruin Christmas.” Michele stared at two necklaces. “Which of these best says ‘I’m only buying you a Christmas present because my mother would disown me if I didn’t get something for her horrible youngest sister’?”

Emil closed his eyes and reached out, grabbing one of the two. He opened his eyes and started laughing. “Giulietta will adore it. It’s perfect. Pink is her complete favorite and she just loves cats.”

Michele cracked a smile. “Yeah. Thanks.”

It took another hour to find the last gift, because Michele actually cared about finding the perfect thing for Sara. By then, even Emil was starting to tire a little, but it was worth it. They stopped at a café for tea before going home to begin the arduous task of wrapping everything.


	6. Leoji - Day 6 - Ice Rink

Guang Hong was skeptical when Leo said he wanted to go skating. Didn’t they get enough of that during practice? Leo swore it would be fun, though, and Guang Hong, being a good boyfriend, decided to go along with it. The worst that happened is they froze and had to warm each other up afterwards.

Guang Hong’s skepticism grew when they got to the rink and it was outdoors. It was dark, and the holiday lights weren’t exactly the best for actual illumination. The rink wasn’t crowded, exactly, but it also wasn’t the quiet emptiness or focused skaters they were used to, either. Oh, and they’d be renting normal skates instead of using their own.

Guang Hong felt downright clumsy in the unfamiliar skates. They really needed sharpening, and there was no way he was going to try doing anything fancy. Leo didn’t seem to expect him to, though, holding his hand and skating together. Guang Hong started to relax as they skated – it was still clumsy and he was freezing, but Leo looked amazing with his cheeks reddened by the wind and his scarf blowing behind him as they skated.

It started to snow. Leo laughed and stuck out his tongue to catch flakes. Guang Hong shivered, but he had to admit, it was fun watching Leo play in the falling snow.

As the snow got harder, though, it started to become a hazard on the ice. Leo and Guang Hong turned in their skates – Four Continents wasn’t far enough away for them to take too many risks – and went to get hot chocolate. They took it with them – they were walking home, and it was starting to look like it might get dangerous.


	7. JJSeung - Day 7 - Snowed In

Seung Gil stared out the window in dismay. It was snowing hard. There was no way he and JJ could make it from the rink to JJ’s apartment.

JJ came over and stared. “Wow. Hey, Dad! We need to get home, now!”

Alain looked out the window as well. “Huh. All right. Gabriel! Thérèse! Get your skates off and boots on! Cécile, find Isabella, make sure she can either get home or comes with us. Andrée, take the keys, get the van warmed up.” He threw the keys to his oldest daughter. “Seung Gil, you should probably come home with us. It’ll be crazy, but it’ll be safe and warm.”

“Better than staying here.” Seung Gil turned away from the snow.

 

They barely made it home before the snow started falling even harder. Seung Gil shivered as he followed JJ inside. JJ took him upstairs. “It’s gonna be crazy in here, but if we hide in my room we can avoid the worst of it. Still have to go down for food, but that’s okay.”

“Thanks. I appreciate your family’s hospitality in allowing me to stay here.”

“No problem. They’re happy we’re here instead of trying to make it to my place.” JJ put an arm around him.

“And Isabella?”

“She’s practically family anyway. Before I came out everyone just assumed I was going to marry her.”

“But she’s gay too.”

“Yeah, which is why I never felt like I was leading her on by not correcting the rumors.”

“Do your parents know about me?”

“Do you think I’d have invited you here for Christmas if they didn’t?” JJ kissed Seung Gil gently. “I don’t ask people to hide.”

“And they’re okay with you bringing me up here and closing the door?”

“Dude, I’m 21. Mom and Dad know you’re staying with me at my apartment, and that I’m old enough to make my own decisions. The only way we get in trouble is if we get caught doing something by one of the little ones.” JJ pointed to the door. “It locks, even.”

“But we’re not… you said…” JJ had made it clear that he believed in waiting for marriage, which Seung Gil didn't mind going along with.

JJ squeezed Seung Gil. “Just because we can do stuff doesn’t mean we’re going to! You were just surprised that Mom and Dad didn’t care.”

“My mom isn’t going to be like this. Just so you know.”

“Are we planning on staying with her any time soon?”

“No. We weren’t planning on staying here, either.” Seung Gil leaned into JJ. “Are we doing anything your parents would be mad about the kids seeing?”

“Not that we’d ever do in front of anyone in the first place.”


	8. Day 8 - Sick

This was not how Yuri had wanted to spend New Year’s. It was supposed to be a lovely holiday where he could go to a party or he’d been toying with the possibility of going to Kazakhstan to celebrate the holiday with Otabek. Instead, he was spending it in the spare room in Viktor’s apartment dealing with him being ridiculous over Yuuri moving in with him. It made him sick.

Okay, that wasn’t fair. It was the flu virus that was making him sick. Viktor and Yuuri’s nauseating cuteness just made it harder to deal with.

Thanks to the flu, Yuuri and Viktor wouldn’t let him go anywhere. Yakov and Lilia had gone to visit their daughter and her new baby for New Year’s, and Yuri had been looking forward to being on his own. Then the flu hit, forcing him to withdraw from the exhibition skate at Nationals – where he’d lost to Viktor, somehow, despite the old man putting together his program in two weeks. It really sucked. And now Viktor was insisting on taking care of him. It made Yuri feel like he was five, not fifteen.

Yuuri came in, bringing a tray with a bowl of soup and some orange juice. “I know you’re not hungry, but you won’t get better if you don’t eat. So, here, might as well eat it while it’s still hot but I’ll just leave it if you don’t want to right now.”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “Give me the damn tray.” He wasn’t hungry, but if Yuuri was just going to leave it… he was right, might as well eat it while it was hot. He took a spoonful of the soup and nearly dropped the spoon. “Wow, this is really good. There is no way Viktor cooked this.”

“No, I did. I’m glad you like it.” Yuuri turned to go.

“Thanks. This is gonna be gone soon, if you wanna stay and take the empty bowl instead of coming back for it later.” Yuri devoured the soup, while Yuuri hung around waiting. The orange juice was harder to force down, but he managed. “How’s Potya?”

“He’s good. I was thinking we could bring him over here for a visit, if you thought it would be okay? I know when I was sick I felt better with Vicchan. Viktor wants to send Makkachin in here, but you don’t really like dogs…”

Yuri considered it, but shook his head. “No, Potya hates carriers and cars. Thanks, though.”

“Okay.” Yuuri collected the empty dishes. “Is there anything else that would help you feel better, or do you just want to sleep?”

“I want to go home, but somehow, I don’t think you’ll let me do that. So I’m just gonna sleep.”


	9. Day 9 - Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo plays referee as his sisters argue over holiday baking.

“It’s beginning to look a lot like Christmas!” Leo sang as he stepped into the kitchen. “Flour everywhere, sugar in the air, ah, it isn’t Christmas until there is inexplicably a butter smear on the ceiling. Are you two baking or having a food fight?”

“Can’t we do both?” Mayra stuck her tongue out at Leo. “Tell Espy that gingerbread does not have chili powder in it!”

“Don’t you think it would be better if it did? Really spice up the holiday?”

Leo groaned. “I’m siding with Mayra just because of that pun, Espy. Put the chili powder away.”

“Awwww… you’re no fun.” Espy obeyed, though. “Can you at least tell Mayra that we need to make a gingerbread house for Alicia to decorate, so we need twice as much if we’re going to make cookies too?”

“Now that one, I’ll mostly agree with. Do you not want cookies, or do you want to deal with Alicia pouting?” Mayra opened her mouth, but shut it quickly. “Thought so. Any more baking fights for me to referee?”

“Nope.” Espy stuck her tongue out at Leo.

“Liar!” Mayra shouted. She pointed to the counter where there were sugar cookies drying. “Don’t you think Alicia’s old enough to help us ice cookies?”

“Alicia’s five, we let Mayra start helping when she was five…” Leo said.

Espy put her hands on her hips. “I don’t know what happened to her, but when Mayra was five, she was a good kid who would follow instructions and do things right. Alicia would just mess it all up by icing blue reindeer and weird squiggles all over everything – and I’m not just talking about the cookies.”

“What’s the problem with being a little creative and a lot messy? We can make her help us clean it up too!" Mayra glared at Espy. "You just don’t want to give up some of your share of the cookies to decorate!”

“Tell you what, then. We’ll give her some of my share of the cookies to decorate, and see how it goes. If she does well we give her more.” Mayra started to protest but Leo shook his head. “By does well I mean that she’s not creating a mess for the sake of creating a mess or being a pain in the ass, not that we approve of how she’s decorating the cookies. What’s so wrong with blue reindeer?”


	10. Phiciaociao - Day 10 - Cheesy Holiday Traditions

Phichit was more nervous than he let on to meet Celestino’s family. His sister Ilaria, her husband Stefano, and their children Bianca, Alessandro, and Paolo were coming early. Ilaria and Bianca were Celestino’s favorite relatives, other than his mother, and they were the ones who already knew about him.

“Just to warn you, Lari and I have a very odd tradition. We’re going to get into a slapfight.”

Phichit giggled. “Why?”

“I don’t know. I was three when it started. We never fought, but she slapped me for something, I slapped back, our parents weren’t paying attention and it became a real fight. Next year, same thing happened except I was the one to start it. After that, we declared it a Christmas tradition and we do it every year – even with it having to be after Christmas, these past few years. We don’t actually slap hard enough to really hurt.”

“I would never have gotten away with slapping any of my sisters, even as a joke, even if they started it. Wow.”

Celestino’s laughter boomed through the house. “I never said I got away with it! We both got in trouble every year until they realized we were just playing.” His phone rang, and Celestino answered. Phichit couldn’t follow the Italian, although he did recognize hello and Bianca. “They just turned the corner. You ready?”

“If I’m not are you going to call back and tell them to drive around the block a few times?”

“Yes.”

Phichit laughed and kissed Celestino’s cheek. “Okay then. I’m ready.”

If Phichit hadn’t been warned, he’d have been extremely concerned when, after being let in and taking off her coat, Ilaria slapped Celestino. Bianca rolled her eyes as Celestino slapped back. “You must be Phichit. It’s nice to meet you.”

“You too. How long does this usually last?”

“A minute or two. Embarrassing, isn’t it?”

“Christmas traditions usually are!” Phichit pulled out his phone. “I put Santa hats on my hamsters. I don’t think I have room to judge anyone for having silly traditions.”


	11. Chris/Masumi/OC - Day 11 - Snowman

Christmas always put Christophe in a festive mood. The only thing he didn’t like about the season was that it was also Nationals season in so many places, so his friends were mostly busy. At least he had Masumi to bug.

He threw a snowball at Masumi’s bedroom window. He had just let the second one fly when Masumi opened the window and stuck his head out, resulting in a face full of snow. “Christophe. What are you doing.”

“Do you wanna build a snowman?” Masumi stared blankly at him, and Christophe started singing.

_Come on, let’s go and play_  
_I never see you anymore_  
_Come out the door_  
_It’s like you’ve gone away!_  
_We used to be best buddies_  
_And now we’re not_  
_I wish you would tell me why_  
_Do you wanna build a snowman?_

Masumi slammed the window closed. “It doesn’t have to be a snowman…” Chris finished as he scooped up snow for another snowball.

A few snowballs later, Masumi emerged from the front door. “Has it ever occurred to you that we’re not best buddies anymore because you keep waking me up at the crack of dawn for stupid stuff? I’m not skating anymore, I’m not coaching yet, I can sleep as late as I want to and still choreograph.”

Christophe ignored the grumbling and threw his arms around him. “But then you miss the best part of the day!”

“I don’t have to if you let me sleep in! The best part of the day is late at night. I never did like early mornings, Chris! Just because you and Viktor are freaks who can function on four hours of sleep every other night…” Masumi started rolling snow. “Do you wanna build a snowman?”

“Yes! Let’s build a snowman!”

Building the snowman turned into building a snow family – two snowmen, a snowwoman, two snowchildren, a snowdog, and a snowcat. “You know, one of these days, you really should just move in with us. You’re over here all the time anyway, and Bae gets along well with Stéphane, and you’re horrible and never sleep so you can take care of the twins and Joli can get some sleep.”

“We’ve been through this, Masumi. I love you guys but if I move in here I don’t have somewhere to take my hookups.”

“Yeah? When was the last time you hooked up while you were here in Bern? You’re always with me and Joli!”

“That’s…” Chris started thinking. It really had been a long time, and he obviously didn’t miss it that much if he hadn’t noticed. “Yeah. You’re right. Huh.”

“See? Move in, Joli and I get more sleep and are less cranky, you get to spend more time with Samuel and Deanna, everyone wins.”


	12. JJBella - Day 12 - Christmas Charity

JJ stared at the costume his dad handed him. “Is something wrong? Are you not going to…”

“Your mother and I thought, now that you’re married, that you’re old enough to play Santa yourself. Nathalie and I will take half the elves, you and Isabella take the other half, and we can set up in two locations and raise more money for the shelters.”

“Wow! Thanks, Dad!” He’d never minded being an elf and helping manage the Sit on Santa’s Lap Charity Fundraiser, but getting to be Santa was going to be amazing. “I call Cécile though.”

“We get Andrée then.” Alain put the Santa hat on JJ.

 

Isabella looked amazing as Mrs. Claus, and a lot of visitors asked for a picture with her involved as well. Isabella was happy to oblige. Cécile did a great job as Chief Elf, as JJ had known she would, bringing in a lot of traffic. No one was too old to sit on Santa’s lap, and JJ heard lots of cool wishes – and, naturally, several inappropriate ones from his friends from school who dropped by to troll him. He just laughed those off. They paid their money to sit on his lap and troll him, he’d take it. The only one that upset him was the guy who asked Santa to help him convince Isabella that she was too good for that loser she’d married. Thankfully, Isabella handled that one nicely.

The kids were awesome. Even the little ones who were scared of Santa and started crying, he could handle, getting Claude or Marie-Rose to come distract the kid long enough for their parents to get the picture. The older ones had the best wishes – practical, impractical, impossible, fantastic, small, big, adorable, and occasionally terrifying, like the kid who wanted a laser gun so he could shoot people who harassed his sister at school. He nearly lost it when he asked that kid what his name was and he said it was Mickey.

They shut down around 8 o’clock. Cécile was excited to start counting the money – there was a few thousand dollars, and that was before they added it to what their parents and the other half of the family had raised. They’d hold onto it for a while, and then donate it to a shelter in January, when the Christmas boom started to run low.


	13. Day 13 - Christmas Caroling

From the time they were little, Sara and Michele both loved to sing Christmas carols. They drove their parent nuts, singing the same three songs for hours. As they got older and started learning English, one of the first things they did was find English Christmas carols on the internet to learn. Some of them, like Silent Night or O Come All Ye Faithful, were translations of old standards they already knew, while others, like O Little Town of Bethlehem and Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, were entirely new.

When they met and befriended Emil, they made him teach them Czech Christmas carols. Mila taught them Russian carols. They now could drive everyone crazy in four languages and had two extra voices to help with Frosty the Snowman.

Nobody talked about the time Mila found Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer on YouTube and the four of them sang it for six straight hours. It never happened. And one day, everyone’s sanities would recover from the Incident.


	14. Day 14 - Mistletoe

Christmas parties in high school were fun. They were silly, of course, with games and dancing and practical jokes. This is how Kenjirou found himself in this situation.

He’d lost a game of ping pong to Yuri Plisetsky, and Yuri got to assign him a punishment. Kenjirou didn’t trust that all he’d have to do was sit on the stool blindfolded until Yuri said he could move. There was going to be more to it. What, exactly… well. Who knew? With Yuri, it could be anything.

The first kiss seemed odd, but possibly a dare or something. It had to be Emil – no one else at the party had that much facial hair. Heck, with Emil, it was entirely possible he was just trying to cheer Kenjirou up after the loss.

The second kiss was even odder. He thought it was Mila – it was a girl, he could tell by the giggles, but he couldn’t be sure which one.

The third and fourth kisses came together, one on each cheek. Sara and Michele? Maybe? Kenjirou wasn’t sure, but they made sense, and he felt the hair brushing his cheek.

Kiss number five was the weirdest. Kenjirou was worried Yuri might call this a forfeit when he got picked up – he was supposed to stay on the stool. “Don’t worry about Yuri,” someone whispered to him. “He’s not even in the room right now.”

“What’s going on? He didn’t tell me anything other than to sit here…”

JJ – Kenjirou thought, anyway, he wasn’t sure – laughed at him. “I’m not spoiling the kitten’s fun!”

The final kiss was from Georgi. Kenjirou knew that because he said so. “Hi, Kenjirou. It’s Georgi. Yuri’s evil. JJ says he didn’t tell you about the mistletoe above you?”

“Oh is that what’s been going on? No, he didn’t tell me.”

“Is it okay if I kiss you?”

“Sure. I am sitting under mistletoe!”

That was his favorite kiss. He’d never had much cause to interact with Georgi before, but he liked that guy.


	15. Phiciaociao - Day 16 - Christmas Sweaters

Ilaria and Bianca took an immediate liking to Phichit, to Celestino’s relief, and the rest of the family accepted him easily enough. “There’s just one more trial, but it’s the big one,” Bianca teased. “Grandma’s arriving tomorrow, and Uncle Celestino is totally a mamma’s boy. If she doesn’t like you, you’re done.”

“Thanks. Any hints?” Not that Phichit was nervous or anything, but he’d never done the meet-the-parents thing before and he hadn’t needed Bianca to tell him Celestino’s mother was extremely important to him.

“You should probably avoid flashing her or calling Celestino a son of a bitch in front of her.”

“Thanks. I’m glad you told me, because that was totally my plan.”

“Lucky for you I’m here!” Bianca hugged him. “Seriously: she’ll come in playing the tough Italian mamma. Don’t be intimidated. Stand up to her. It’s a test. She’ll respect you – and be more likely to believe that Uncle Celestino has a boyfriend and not a pet or a toy. The age gap, and you being Thai…”

“Yeah, I know the stereotype, my big brother is giving me hell for it. Ciao Ciao says he doesn’t care what people think, once we come out, and I believe him.”

 

“Where’s this boy you’re so in love with that you’d throw away everything you’ve worked for?” Giovanna Cialdini stared down Phichit. “Is it you? You’re younger than I expected.”

“Yes ma’am. Phichit Chulanont. It’s nice to meet you.” Phichit offered a hand.

“Hmpf. You don’t look twenty to me.” Giovanna’s grip was hard as she shook hands with Phichit. “Celestino, are you sure he’s not lying about his age? Is that the real reason you’re keeping the relationship secret?”

“I’m twenty, Mrs. Cialdini. We’re keeping it secret because he’s my coach.”

“I don’t know about that.”

Phichit shot a quick glance at Bianca, who nodded encouragingly. “Which are you calling your son, an idiot or a liar? I was sixteen when I signed on with him, and that was four years ago.”

Giovanna stared at Phichit for a second, and then burst into laughter. “I like you. Come here, let me welcome you properly.” She hugged Phichit and kissed both cheeks. “You can call me Giovanna, or mamma if you really want to. I have something for you.” She picked up the box she’d brought in and dug out a smaller box to hand to Phichit.

Phichit opened it up to find a garish red and white sweater. “Ooh, a candy cane costume! Thank you!”

“Ugly Christmas sweaters are a tradition. Now you can participate with us.”


	16. Day 18 - Christmas Cards

Guang Hong watched Leo’s entire family sit down at the table with extreme curiosity. His mom had a laptop open, and stared expectantly at the kids. “Who’s first?”

Alicia nearly jumped out of her chair. “Me! I started kindergarten and my teacher says I’m very enthusiastic and a hard worker. I’m learning how to read and write and making lots of new friends!”

Mrs. de la Iglesia laughed softly. “Okay. Are there any specific friends you want to mention, or something outside of school you’re proud of?”

“Vada’s my best friend at school. And… and I started piano and swimming lessons and I passed my swim test so I can go in the deep water at the pool now.”

Mrs. de la Iglesia typed for a bit. “Mayra?”

Mayra sighed. “Same as usual. Straight A’s, my basketball team only lost one game last season and hasn’t lost yet this season, my volleyball team only lost two sets all season, and my softball team won the district.”

More typing. “Friends you want to mention?”

“You wouldn’t let me mention them all and I’m not going to pick one to stand out over any of the others. No boyfriend no matter what Dad says about Xavier.”

“All right then. Espy?”

“Homecoming court, cheerleader, district champion basketball last season and undefeated this season so far, regional champion volleyball, state runner-up softball, 3rd place in district in the 1600 and 4th place in region, elected to student council, first chair oboe in band…”

“Out of a whole two oboes,” Mayra interrupted.

“So? It’s still first chair and Christmas cards are for bragging about your accomplishments! Lots of friends including my very best friend ever Angelica Ramirez, I’ve dated a couple boys but no one seriously.”

“Good thing Leo’s next, how do you follow that?” Mayra said. “Oh, right.”

Leo swatted Mayra’s arm. “Be nice. Next year you’ll be in high school too, and I bet you’ll have a million things to put in the Christmas card.”

“Yeah – plus I might actually be able to do all that _and_ not barely pass chemistry.” Mayra ignored Espy when she stuck her tongue out at her sister.

“Girls. Anything else, Espy?”

“No, I think that’s all. Unless you want to say that I survived the first semester of chemistry?”

“I think not. Leo?”

“2nd place at Nationals last year, selected to the Grand Prix where I won a gold medal at Skate America…”

“Over two of the finalists, no less!” Espy said.

“Hard at work preparing for Four Continents and Worlds. I started college and I’m having a blast there working on a degree in music. And of course the most important thing, I have a boyfriend.” Leo stared at his mother. “Aunt Rosa can burn the letter if she wants to. I want Guang Hong in there.”

“I wasn’t going to leave him out,” Mrs. de la Iglesia said. “Ryan?”

“College is going well, on track to graduate this spring, degree in computer science with a minor in graphic design. I’m doing an internship this spring with the general idea that I’ll get hired by the company when I graduate if things go well. Kira said yes when I asked her to marry me and we’re planning on getting married in a little over a year.”

Mrs. de la Iglesia had been typing along, but she stopped and stared at Ryan at that one. “Ryan! Why didn’t you tell us right away?”

“Because I knew the first day I was home from school you’d make me do this, and I asked her two days ago, the night before I left.”


	17. Day 19 - Dressing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Crispinos and the Annual Christmas Pageant

The annual Christmas pageant was always a huge production. All the kids in the church gathered and were assigned parts to play. The little kids were sheep, older boys were shepherds, older girls were angels, and the twelve-year-olds were assigned the various speaking parts.

There was never any doubt that Sara would be chosen to play Mary. She was popular, she was the prettiest girl in their class, and she didn’t get nervous in the spotlight thanks to her years of skating. There were some people who thought there was no way they would choose Michele to play Joseph because he was Sara’s brother – they thought he would play Gabriel instead – but he got Joseph. The explanation given was that, like Sara, he wasn’t nervous in the spotlight, and the chemistry would work. It’s not like the play would include kissing or anything.

Sara kept squealing for something like fifteen minutes when she got to try on the Mary costume – a pale blue choir robe over the long white dress she’d worn as an angel the year before, with a matching scarf covering her head. Joseph’s costume was similar – a red robe over the robes he’d worn as a shepherd, with a fancy staff instead of the shepherd’s crook. They looked good together.

The pageant went off smoothly, with only a couple forgotten lines and one angel tripping over a too-long dress. Even the baby they’d borrowed, no crying she made. It helped that they used a baby much older than six months, naturally.


	18. Day 20 - Christmas Tree

Yakov didn’t quite know what to make of the little tree at his rink. He barely paid attention to Christmas at all. Hell, the only reason he paid attention to Hannukah was that Yuri Plisetsky kept his menorah at the rink so Potya couldn’t get at it. Not that Yuri gave much thought to religion either, but he and his grandfather celebrated holidays together through Skype, and Hanukkah was a good excuse to talk to his grandpa every day for a week. 

This must be Sara’s doing. He encouraged his skaters taking an interest in their lover’s interests and such, so if Mila wanted to have a Christmas tree, why not? It needed something, though. A Christmas tree shouldn’t be plain. He went to his office and found some trim from one of his skaters’ costumes that had fallen off, and wrapped it around the tree.

The next day, he came in to find some small paper snowflakes dangling from the branches. It made him smile as he noticed them, and he stayed in a good mood all day, even as he yelled at Viktor for his ridiculousness on the ice with Nationals only a few days away and Yuri for slacking off. If he wanted to beat Viktor this year, he’d have to work for it, not like last year where Viktor had looked rusty – for Viktor, anyway. He was still second, and not by nearly as much as everyone had thought he would be.

Then it was small candy canes. Someone put a star on top. No one was talking about it, but everyone was thinking about it. Yuri’s contribution was obvious – the cat plushies guarding the tree. Viktor was probably responsible for the lights.

When they left for Russian Nationals, everyone took pictures of the tree and its bizarre companions – the two cats, a nutcracker, and a ceramic ballerina everyone pretended not to know had been put there by Yakov that was very obviously modeled on a young Lilia.


	19. Day 21 - Winter

Yuuri had done the whole move to a completely different continent where you barely know anyone and you know the language a little bit but not that well thing once before, so really, he didn’t see this one as a big deal. This time should even be easier, right? Last time, he’d been working with Celestino for a little while through videos and phones, and he’d met the rink staff and some of his rinkmates when he’d gone over for a tour. This time, he’d be living with his fiancé (and it was still weird, calling Viktor that, but every morning he woke up with Viktor’s ring still on his finger and especially the days where he woke up with Viktor’s arms around him convinced him just a little bit more), and he knew Yuri, Mila, Georgi, Yakov, and Lilia pretty well. Also, instead of leaving his dog, he’d be back with his dog. This time, it should be a breeze.

What he didn’t take into account was that he was moving to bloody Russia in the bloody winter. It was freezing. He was freezing. Getting out on the ice to work out was a blessing because it made him feel warm.

Yuri laughed at him for it. Georgi said it couldn’t be that bad and that Yuuri was being a little overdramatic, didn’t he think? Yakov and Lilia, at least, were sympathetic. Mila wasn’t, but she didn’t laugh at him either or call him overdramatic, just gave him a super-warm coat and a nice blanket and a recommendation for good places to get tea.

Viktor was the best, though. He kept the apartment cool, but there was a fireplace that he turned on the second they got home, and they spent their evenings in front of the fire, reading or playing video games or just cuddling and talking and enjoying being together under a nice warm blanket with a nice warm fire. Breaking off to cook was okay, but getting up and going to bed… that was the best. Viktor was great about keeping Yuuri warm at night.


	20. Day 25 - Viktor's Birthday

It hadn’t even been two weeks and Chris was already done with Viktor’s moping. It didn’t help that he felt somewhat responsible for it, of course. If he hadn’t brought the pole, Yuuri wouldn’t have danced on it, and Viktor would be remembering the funny Japanese skater who bested Yuri Plisetsky in a danceoff instead of the hot Japanese skater who’d stolen his heart. Then they could share a laugh when they came across photos, talk about the magical night, and move on with their lives.

This was enough of the moping, though. Viktor was surprised to see him when he showed up in Yekaterinburg and commandeered him after practice. “Shouldn’t you be training for Europeans?”

“Yes. I should. Josef will probably kill me when I get back. However. THIS IS MORE IMPORTANT. Sit.”

Viktor’s eyes gleamed with anticipation as he obeyed. “What about lunch? Yakov will kill you for Josef if you keep me from proper nutrition…”

“We can go after this. You won’t starve or be malnourished. I promise.” Chris handed Viktor his phone. “I hope you will appreciate the difficulty I had in obtaining your birthday present.”

“My birthday’s not for another two days…”

“I know that, and I know your Russian thing about not celebrating early, but just trust me on this, it needs to be now. Not for you. For him.”

“Him? Who’s him?”

“So let me tell you the story of how I came by this particular piece of information. Masumi’s mom is Japanese, you know.”

“I know.”

“So Masumi speaks Japanese. He is fluent and acted as a translator when I called Yu-Topia.” Viktor had called once, a couple days after the Grand Prix Finals, but the woman he’d spoken to hung up when he said who he was. “They didn’t believe me any more than they believed you, but Masumi was able to convince them to video call me on Skype.”

“Oh, I wish I’d thought of that! Did you talk to Yuuri?”

“No. Yuuri was training. I talked to his sister and his ballet instructor, though. His sister, Mari, that’s the one you spoke to. She said to tell you she’s sorry about hanging up on you but it wasn’t the first time ‘Viktor Nikiforov’ had called Yu-Topia. Anyway, once I’d convinced them it was really me, and that I was really calling because you wanted to get in contact with Yuuri – he didn’t tell them anything about the banquet at all, didn’t mention meeting you, which they both found very odd. He’s kind of been obsessed with you since he was a kid, Mari said.”

Viktor frowned. “Then why wouldn’t he mention the banquet? Deleting my number from his phone, that I can see, if people have been faking being me and…” Viktor’s eyes opened wide. “Chris, what if he doesn’t remember the banquet? The only other time I talked to him is that horrible commemorative photo incident! He probably thinks…”

“That’s what I’m thinking, and Minako – the ballet teacher – agrees that if Yuuri was drunk enough to get on a pole and dance in front of you, he was probably drunk enough not to remember any of it. That’s why we’re doing this today. Minako and Mari are both very worried about Yuuri. He’s got his Nationals now, too, and they think he’ll do better if he hears from you.”

“So…”

“So here’s your birthday present, and that’s why it has to be early. I got Yuuri’s contact information for you. I recommend video chat so that he can see that yes, it’s really you. I’d also recommend assuming he doesn’t remember the banquet and won’t have any idea why you’re calling him after you were such a jerk to him at the Finals.”


	21. Day 26 - Georgi's Birthday

On his 28th birthday, Georgi was recovering nicely from Anya. Which was a good thing, naturally, except… it made it harder to perform. Yakov had warned him, but Georgi was convinced that he could push through this. The bronze at Nationals was a slight disappointment but not a surprise once Viktor decided to enter. He was going to Europeans and alternate for Worlds, which was fine by him, really. As long as nothing happened to Yuri or Viktor, he could take it easy and enjoy himself.

He also had more time for his new friend Marina. He met her in a coffee shop where she was staring at him, and they became friends over shared interests – figure skating and literature being the two predominant ones. She was a fan, which made him slower to ask her out that he would have been otherwise, but by the time they were watching Four Continents together, he no longer cared.

Yakov didn’t understand why Georgi wanted to skate to music from an obscure TV movie, and Georgi chose not to enlighten him. It was great music, much better than music from TV movies usually was, and the movie it came from was based on one of Marina’s novels. It was a great program, and the look on Marina’s face when he brought her to the rink to show her his first full dress rehearsal of it was well worth the odd looks from his coach and rinkmates.

It was good, and it got better. He made it to the Grand Prix Finals. He didn’t medal, which wasn’t a surprise, not with the competition, but he was just happy to be there. No surprise that the podium was Viktor, Yuuri, and Yuri. Georgi finished fifth, behind Otabek and ahead of Phichit.

Marina came with him to Nationals that year. For his 29th birthday, she took him out to dinner. On the way back to the hotel, he stopped on a street corner as it started to snow. “Beautiful, isn’t it?”

“Very. Also cold!” Marina put a gloved hand out to catch snowflakes with a giant smile.

“Yes. Too cold for this?” Georgi pulled a box out of his pocket and handed it to her.

Marina’s eyes got huge as she opened the box to see a diamond ring. “Promise to warm me up when we get back to the hotel?”

“Of course!”

“Then no.” Marina pulled off her right glove and slipped the ring on. It fit beautifully. “You know… it’s your birthday. You’re the one who’s supposed to be getting the present…”

“What could be better than this?”

“Just hush and listen.” Marina gave him a quick peck and then pulled a box out of her purse. “I’ve been trying to find the courage to give you this all evening.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marina and Georgi's [meeting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778670/chapters/23942895) and [getting together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778670/chapters/23967609).


	22. Day 30: Karaoke

No one understood just how the karaoke machine got into the party. The most logical suspect was Chris, but Chris swore it was NOT HIM. “Come on, I’d have brought the pole!”

Naturally, the second it was discovered, Viktor was on it. He dedicated his song to Yuuri, and no one was at all surprised when he started singing “I Will Always Love You.” Leo rolled his eyes, pulled the plug, and had a whispered conversation with Viktor that ended with Viktor throwing himself into Yuuri’s lap. “I didn’t mean it! I just saw the title and that part is perfect!”

“Huh?” Yuuri hugged him. “What’s wrong with the song?”

“It’s a _breakup song_!” Viktor wailed.

Yuuri’s jaw dropped and he clung tighter to Viktor. “What?”

Leo looked around the room. “Seriously? None of you have listened to the verses? ‘So goodbye, don’t you cry, we both know I’m not what you need’? The first line is ‘If I should stay I would only be in your way!”

“…Huh. My brother played it at his wedding,” Phichit said, trying and failing to suppress the giggles. “Whoops.”

Leo shook his head and plugged the machine back in. “Okay, Viktor, want to try again?”

“Yes! Help me pick an appropriate song?”


	23. Leoji - Day 31 - New Year

With Nationals over, Guang Hong decided to go to America to celebrate the American New Year. With American Nationals in New York, Leo had suggested they go to Times Square. Guang Hong agreed readily, although he regretted it a little when they got there and the bodies started packing in. The Olympics had been some good crowds, but nothing like this ended up being.

Leo grabbed his hand. “Don’t let go for anything. If we get separated, I don’t know how to find you in this.”

“Thanks. Have you done this before?”

“Nope. Never had anyone to go with, didn’t want to go alone. Now I’ve got you and I’m not going to look like an idiot standing around with no one to kiss at the end of the countdown.”

Guang Hong laughed and leaned against him. “This is a nice tradition. I don’t think I want to come ever again, but I’m glad you suggested this.”

“Well, I kind of had an ulterior motive this time, actually. Come with me.” Leo fought his way through the gathering crowd to a camera crew. Guang Hong held on tight. “There’s a tradition on New Year’s Eve, it’s a time for making resolutions and beginning new things and a lot of people choose this time to ask the loves of their lives to marry them. So, uh…” Leo took a knee and held out a ring to Guang Hong. “Will you marry me?”

Guang Hong squealed. “One problem.”

“Uhoh. What’s the problem?”

“You told me not to let go of your hand for anything, which means you’ve got to figure out how to get the ring on my hand like that.”

Leo’s face lit up and he kissed Guang Hong. By the time they pulled away, Guang Hong had a ring on his hand. “How…”

“New Year’s Magic.” Guang Hong stuck out a tongue at Leo, who laughed along with the camera crew. “Ryan went through a phase where he wanted to be a magician, and he taught me a lot of the tricks. That’s all. I love you.”

“Obviously.” Guang Hong kissed Leo again. “I love you too.”


End file.
